Department of Hotness
The Department of Hotness are a team of heroes that appears in Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World. The group first appeared in the novel "Burning Ambition" by Jonathan Benstein. In Hottie 3, they're are a lot more members, similar to that of the Justice League from Justice Legague Unlimited. Their base of operations is the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren. Founding members * Hottie: Leader of the Department of Hotness. * David Eels: Hottie's sidekick * Designated Dean: Driver of the Hottiemobile * Kellyn Levy: One of Alison's friends * Dorinda Galen: Another one of Alison's friends Expanded Dept. of Hotness members * Fear Squad (Monster High) * Scott Pilgrim * Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim) * Wallace Wells (Scott Pilgrim) * Kim Pine (Scott Pilgrim) * Knives Chau * Young Neil * Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Tack (The Thief and the Cobbler) * Little Nemo (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) * Tom (A Kind of Magic) * Willow (A Kind of Magic) * Cindy (A Kind of Magic) * Gregore (A Kind of Magic) * Ferocia (A Kind of Magic) * His Highness (A Kind of Magic) * Crescendolls (Interstella 5555) * Team Dai-Gurren (Gurren Lagann) * The Wattersons (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) * Benson (Regular Show) * Skips (Regular Show) * Pops (Regular Show) * Muscle Man and High Five Ghost (Regular Show) * Thomas (Regular Show) * Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) * Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * Beemo (Adventure Time) * Dipper and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Soos (Gravity Falls) * Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Waddles (Gravity Falls) * Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Cod Commando (Evil Con Carne) * The Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Don Draper (Mad Men) * Mario (Super Mario Bros) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros) * Wario (Super Mario Bros) * Yoshi (Super Mario Bros) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) * Hilbert (Pokemon Black and White) * Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show) * The Beak (Phineas and Ferb) * The Quickster (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Alex Mason (Call of Duty: Black Ops) * Dr. Manhattan (Watchmen) * Red and Blue (D*ck Figures) * Kung Fu Karl * Gundarr * Baman and Piderman (Baman Piderman) * Cole (Lego Ninjago) * Kai (Lego Ninjago) * Zane (Lego Ninjago) * Jay (Lego Ninjago) * Llyod Garmadon (Lego Ninjago) * Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) * The Penguins of Madagascar * Jay and Hamilton (Deep Space 69) * Batman (The Dark Knight Saga) * The Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Teen Titans * All Riders (Kamen Rider Series) * Super Sentai 199 (Super Sentai) * Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Russel Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Omar (Rock & Rule) * Angel (Rock & Rule) * Dizzy (Rock & Rule) * Stretch (Rock & Rule) * Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (The Fairly OddParents) * Ace, Clefto and Puppy Poof the Chin-Hounds (The Fairly OddParents) * The Bratzillaz * Robot and Monster * Novi Stars * Bravest Warriors * Kick-@$$ * Turbo Fantasy * Harley (Epic Meal Time) * Sterling (Epic Meal Time) * Muscles Glasses (Epic Meal Time) * Epic Mook (Epic Meal Time) * Tyler (Epic Meal Time) * Prince Atari (Epic Meal Time) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Han Solo (Star Wars) * C-3PO (Star Wars) * R2-D2 (Star Wars) * Chewbacca (Star Wars) * Princess Leia (Star Wars) * Lando Calrissian (Star Wars) * Red and Yellow (Larva) * Linkara (Atop the Fourth Wall) * Harvey Finevoice (Atop the Fourth Wall) * 90s Kid (Atop the Fourth Wall) * Dr. Linksano (Atop the Fourth Wall) * Artie, the Strongest Man in the World (The Adventures of Pete & Pete) * Powdered Toast Man (The Ren & Stimpy Show) * Jean-Luc Picard (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * William Riker (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Geordi La Forge (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Worf (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Beverly Crusher (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Deanna Troi (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Wesley Crusher (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Gorillaz * Nashawn Wade (Soul Plane) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) Honorary members * Matt Keene: Hottie's boyfriend and second love * Chuck Norris: Pilot of Grapearl Mk-II and co-pilot of Grapearl Lagann * Rochelle Goyle: Character from Monster High and pilot of King Kittan Mk-II * Abbey Bominable: Character from Monster High and pilot of Lazengann Mk-II Category:Character Groups Category:Heroes Category:Hero Groups